Fated Reunion
by ShortMcCake
Summary: It has been years since Yang lost her arm and Blake ran. Now Yang has a new arm and is ready to search for Blake.
_Author's note: This is a one-shot. I don't plan on continuing this anytime soon. I was just browsing the web when I came across a comic fan made picture that was like this. So I decided that I would elaborate on it. It is going to be in Yang's POV. Enjoy._

 **Description: It's been years since Yang lost her arm and Blake ran. Now Yang has a new arm, ready to search for the one she loves.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Years of wondering why, why could she just leave and here we are. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I was supposed to find her, grab hold of her, whisper sweet things into her ear. Tell her that everything is going to be alright, there is nothing to fear. But now...

We are currently standing up on the roof of a building in Vale. Funny that we would meet again at this accused place. Then again, this is where we met for the first time. Not on this roof top, of course, but in this city. Now, I wish I wasn't here at all. I want to everything to just go away. I want that feeling that everything is the same.

Blake... No, this wasn't Blake, it couldn't be Blake. Standing before me is someone dressed up just like Blake. The black bow on top of her head, her white long sleeve coat and those tight black pants, finished with her black high heels. I have only seen her wear this set of close once. I would comment on how sexy it looked on her, how it fit all her curves, if it wasn't for that white grim mask she wore over her eyes.

My hands clench up into fists and I visibly shake from emotions. I'm not sure exactly what I am feeling. Anger, sadness, disbelief... Anguish. I close my eyes, nothing is real. I'll wake up in my bedroom, get ready to start my search and then I'll find Blake. Her in her normal get-up, looking at me with those Amber eyes, wide with tears falling down her cheeks. She would reach out me, not sure if it was really me. I would then pull her into a tight embrace. Confess my feelings for her and tell her never to leave me again.

Yeah, that is how it is supposed to be. Blake wasn't supposed to run off and join the White Fang again. What was the point of her leaving it in the first place? What was the point of me jumping in to try and save her from Adam? Was everything that we have went through together for absolutely nothing?

 _'Blake...'_ I sob her name in my mind. That is what I want to do right now. Crumble up into a ball and just cry. I've lost the one thing that was keeping me balanced in this world. _'Blake... Blake...'_ I feel my head start to shake back in forth. _'No! Wake up, Yang! Wake up!'_

My thoughts are disrupted when she speaks. That soft, low voice that sounds just like velvet. "Yang... It's been awhile."

I hear myself say in a low whisper, "Go away..." I haven't opened my eyes yet. If I can't see, it can't be real. But then I hear her take a step towards me. My anger boiled up and I open my eyes. I know they are crimson red, I can feel the fire slowly start to rise within me. "I said go away!" My outburst causes her to halt in her advance.

Steam comes from my cheeks and I realize that I am crying, but my tears don't stay in their watery form for long, as the fire within me was breaking free, causing them to disintegrate on my cheeks, which cause the steam.

It was hard to tell what Blake was thinking, that damn mask covering her beautiful eyes that showed all her emotions to me. I was the only one that was able to look at those raw emotions. The only one she would show. Now she hides them from me. I start to shake even more uncontrollably than before. My glare intensifies at her and this time she takes a step back and I take a step forward. I can feel the murder intent in every move I make. It has become clear to me that she is the enemy now. Blake betrayed us, betrayed me.

Everything that I have decided on must have been clear on my face because Blake's body tensed. Her mouth clenches and she gets in a stance to run. And that is exactly what she does. She runs from me and I give chase. She is not getting away from me. Not again.

"BLAKE!"

* * *

 _Author's note: I told you it was going to be short. XD This could easily be expanded on and made into an actual story. Blake returning to the white fang. Yang really upset and stuff. GOD THE ANGST THAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THAT STORY. But no. I can't afford to write three stories at once. I'm still trying to write the next chapter to Brawler's den. If you all want me to make this into a story, let me know. I'm sure I could think of something to make it work. I hope you enjoyed this really short story._


End file.
